Carl Linsky
(new timeline)Overseer (old timeline)His autopsy report in Mean Streets states age 62, meaning he was born in 1970 or 1971 |death = (new timeline) (old timeline), implant induced suicide |height = 5'10"Mean Streets 5'9"Overseer |weight = 160 lbs 155 lbs |eyes = Brown Blue |blood = Type A |hair = Blonde |game = Mean Streets (mentioned only) Tex Murphy: Overseer |family = Sylvia Linsky (daughter) Delores Lightbody (fiancée) |actor = Ron Ross |navcode = 4660 (home) 4663 (office) |residence = 3247 McDougal St. Pacific Heights, Ca 90356-2907 }} Carl Linsky was a noted professor of neuropsychology and father of Sylvia Linsky. As a child he nearly drowned swimming in the bay of San Francisco and from then on he'd been afraid of the water, never going swimming or even to the beach for picnics. He became professor of neuropsychology at the University for San Francisco( for 15 years. He was engaged to Delores Lightbody. 8 months before his death, he took a leave of absence to work on an independent consulting contract, and would not mention anything to his daughter. Worried about his health he wanted to live his daughter something and took a life insurance policy from Peter Dull, vice president of TransAmerica Insurance Company. Around the same company he started dating Sandra Larsen and considered breaking up from Lightbody. Sylvia visited him one night and found him terribly upset and secretive and eventually angry. Although Linsky was not a drinking person, she noticed that he was. They agreed to have dinner in her apartment the following Sunday. When he started to become dangerous, Robert Knott was ordered to have him bumped off. They planted a microchip on him and Big Jim Slade made sure he jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge. The last time Linsky was seen was driving to the Golden Gate Bridge, exiting his car and jumping off at about 11:20 Saturday night September 20. The event was witnessed by Bash Dagot. Police divers located the body just before dawn. A suicide note addressed to Sylvia was found in his apartment saying "Sylvia, I 'm too tired and too sick of living. Please forgive me - Dad". They said it was suicide but Sylvia insisted it was not. His body was examined by John Richards. Funeral services were on Wednesday, September 24 at 10:00 am at the All Saints Church. Newspaper article on his death: Prominent university of San Francisco Professor Carl Linsky was found dead early Sunday in what police are calling a suicide. West Precinct detective Steve Clements said a witness saw Linsky Jump from the Golden Gate Bridge about 11:20 last Night. A suicide note was also found at his home addressed to his daughter. Silvia. Linsky's fiancee, Delores Lightbody, indicated that the professor had been under a great deal of stress and had taken a leave of absence from his teaching duties at the university. Funeral Services will be at 10:00 Wednesday, September 24, at the All Saints Church. Overseer In Overseer there are some notable differences to Carl Linsky's history as instead of working at the University of San Fransisco he worked at the North Hill Clinic and left after and anonymous source claimed that he was performing illegal procedures on terminally ill or dead patients. Wanda Peck was in charge of the investigation and found the allegations to be false and Linsky was thus cleared of all charges.L insky however decided to leave the clinic to work on the STG project. He leased a warehouse which he kept secret. Carl had an operation done to remove a brain tumour by his collegue John Klaus who then used the opperunity to insert the implant that would later cause him to commit suicide. It was Big Jim Slade's job to ensure that he jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge. He was also dating Dolores Lightbody but was not engaged. References category:Mean Streets Category:Characters